The Chosen Daughter
by GinevraEowynUndomiel
Summary: What happens when your dad is the Boy Who Lived, your mom is a famous Auror, and you have so many cousins, and close family friends’ children that you don’t even remember which ones are your brothers and sisters? Follow Julie Potter into her fourth year
1. Prologue edit

_What happens when your dad is the Boy Who Lived, your mom is a famous Auror, and you have so many cousins, and close family friends' children that you don't even remember which ones are your brothers and sisters? Follow Julie Potter into her fourth year at Hogwarts as she encounters friends, enemies, Hogsmeade visits, and preparing for OWLs. BTW: I suck at summaries so just read to find out. __Post-Hogwarts  
_

* * *

_Prologue_

Lord Voldemort has been dead for a year, and Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione finally got married. Harry and Ginny had just had their first child, who they named Julianna Lily Potter, and Hermione was eight months pregnant with her first. Fleur and Bill had also just had their second whose name was Guinevere Catherine Weasley. Their first was Robert Guillaume Weasley.

Molly and Arthur were the happiest grandparents in the entire world. Three out of their six children were married, and Fred and George had just proposed to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinet, their former Gryffindor team mates. Charlie had a girlfriend, but it was only their two month anniversary and Charlie wasn't ready to settle down. Percy was still estranged, but the family had heard rumors that he had married Penelope Clearwater.

Remus and Tonks had finally gotten their relationship sorted out and had just had their first daughter, who they named Diana Andromeda Lupin.

With such a large extended family and being so close in age, Julianna Potter (later called Julie), Hermione and Ron's unborn child (to be named Andrea), Diana Lupin and Guinevere Weasley (later called Guinny or just Guinn) were destined to be best friends.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry this is so short! I would've just gotten right into the story but I felt you had to get some background story first. So, R&R! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, but NO FLAMES!!!!!!_


	2. Through the Barrier edit

_What happens when your dad is the Boy Who Lived, your mom is a famous Auror, and you have so many cousins, and close family friends' children that you don't even remember which ones are your brothers and sisters? Follow Julie Potter into her fourth year at Hogwarts as she encounters friends, enemies, Hogsmeade visits, and preparing for OWLs. BTW: I suck at summaries so just read to find out. __Post-Hogwarts_

**A/N: **_ok. I'm making a little main character bio thing in my profile so I hope that'll sort out any confusions you might have. Anyway, I hope you guys like the story! _

* * *

"Julie... Julie… JULIANNA LILY POTTER!!!!!"

"W-what?"

"You're going to miss the train!"

"What time is it?"

"9:27"

"WHAT????"

_Hi, my name's Julie Potter and you're probably wondering what's going on. That's my mother Ginny telling me to get up or I'll miss the train to Hogwarts. I never have liked getting up…_

_I should probably tell you about myself. I'm 14 years old and a Fourth Year at Hogwarts. I have wavy auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. Dad says I look exactly like Grandma Potter except for my eyes. I have three younger brothers, Sirius, James, and Remus, one younger sister named Brittany, and a baby sister named Jessica. Sirius, James, and Remus are six year old triplets, Brittany's eleven and a First Year, and Jessie's one. _

_My best friends are Guinevere Weasley, Diana Lupin, and Andrea Weasley. Guinn and Andrea are actually my cousins on my mom's side which is cool. I don't have any biological family on my dad's side except a great-aunt and uncle and a second cousin, but they're the evil Muggles, but Mom's family sort of adopted him. Anyway, on with the story._

_It's 9:30 on Monday, September 1, 2013. My little sister Brittany and I will be heading to Hogwarts in a few hours. It should be an uneventful ride as long as nobody notices that Brittany looks exactly like Dad and starts mobbing us. That's never happened to me, but then I don't have black hair, green eyes, and glasses.  
_

* * *

_The trip was, for the most part, uneventful. Brittany and I found our compartment pretty easily. You just look for the one with a mass of red hair with a few exceptions. Guinn, Rob, and Maggie all have strawberry blonde hair, Jacob has brown hair like his mom, Diana has mousey brown hair like her dad, and Brittany has black hair like Dad. Andrea and I are the only red heads until her twin brother and sister, Ron and Katie, start next year. _

_Normally, we would've all gotten together before the term started, but Mom, Dad, Uncle Ron, and Tonks are still working hard rooting out the last of the Death Eaters. Also, it was the Full Moon last night so Remus wouldn't have been there anyway, but he likes to come and see us off, so the adults decided we'd just meet on the train.  
_

* * *

_Suddenly, the compartment door opened and in walked the very person we were most anxious to have fall off the face of the earth: Beatrice Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's daughter. She hates all Weasleys, Potters, and any of their friends. She's also in Fourth year and hates me especially just because Dad and Mr. Malfoy were enemies when they were at school, not that I'd want to be friends with her. Her cronies are Veronica Crabbe and Georgina Goyle, but everyone just calls them Crabbe and Goyle. _

"Hey Potter!" she said, "I heard that your dad has to work overtime because your mom's so poor!"

"Oh, and I suppose your mom just sits around eating bonbons and making her face look even more like a pug, and your dad just struts around the Ministry like an overgrown bat," I answered.

_Everyone roared with laughter. With glee, I saw that Beatrice's cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment. _

"Don't you dare insult my parents, Potter, or you'll regret it, mark my words," she snapped.

"Not unless you leave now," I answered.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me" she said.

"I will," said Rob and Jacob in unison.

Rob, who had at least a foot on Beatrice, was glaring at the unwelcome Slytherins menacingly.

"Fine," said Beatrice, "c'mon, Crabbe, Goyle, we're done taunting for now."

"Well," I said, "I'm glad that's over."

"Watch yourself, Julie," said Rob, "The Malfoys are not a family to cross."

"Thanks, though," I answered and gave my cousin a small hug.

"No problem," he said, "I don't like Malfoy any more than you or anyone else does."

* * *

_The lamps turned on in the corridor, so we got our robes out of our trunks. I pulled on my pleated skirt, blouse, jumper, knee socks, tie, and robes emblazoned with the Gryffindor House crest. It looked chilly out so I got my cloak out too. By the way, all of us are in Gryffindor except Brittany and Jacob, but they'll be sorted into Gryffindor definitely. _

_The train had stopped, so everyone prepared to go. Andrea grabbed the crate of Crookshanks, Jr., and I grabbed the cage of Artemis, my female snowy owl. Just as had suspected, the autumn evening in Scotland was chilly, so I was glad for my cloak. I scanned the crowd for Hagrid and spotted him easily. _

"Firs' years this way! Come now, don' be shy!" he called, "Hello there, Julie, how was yer summer?"

"It was great, how 'bout you?" I answered.

"Fine!" he said.

"Brittany, Jacob, follow Hagrid. I'll see you at the feast!" I said.

_The rest of us climbed up the slope towards the carriages that would take us up to the castle. I was home._

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well? Like it? Hate it? Sorry about the length. Does Beatrice sound like a Malfoy or just annoying? I'm going by the uniforms in the movies just because they're cool. Also, am I doing Hagrid's accent right and am I having too many Americanisms? Does the story need to sound more British? R-ing&R-ing would make my X-Mas a heck of a lot better!_

_Happy Holidays!_

_Laura_

**A/N for edit: **_Dang, I was pretty dumb when I wrote this. I'll have to edit each chapter to the extreme! Thank you all for pointing out my typos!! It helps a lot. I'm not a big fan proofreading my own work. _


	3. Of Singing Hats and Flying Brooms

_What happens when your dad is the Boy Who Lived, your mom is a famous Auror, and you have so many cousins, and close family friends' children that you don't even remember which ones are your brothers and sisters? Follow Julie Potter into her fourth year at Hogwarts as she encounters friends, enemies, Hogsmeade visits, and preparing for OWLs. BTW: I suck at summaries so just read to find out. __Post-Hogwarts  
_

* * *

_We took our places at the Gryffindor Table and waited for Professor Flitwick to bring in the First Years. I couldn't wait to see Brittany and Jacob be sorted into Gryffindor. There was no doubt that they would be. The Weasleys and Potters have historically been Gryffindors. _

_A door on the right side of the Great Hall opened and in walked Professor Flitwick with the Sorting Hat, stool, and timid First Years in tow. Hagrid sidled up to his seat at the Staff Table seconds later. He caught my eye and gave me the thumbs up. I returned it with a grin and scanned the line of First Years for Brittany and Jacob. Poor Brittany stood out like a sore thumb, and next to her was Jacob. _

_Professor Flitwick placed the hat on the stool and it sang,_

_A thousand years ago or more__  
__When I was newly sewn, __  
__There lived four wizards of renown, __  
__Whose names are still well known: __  
__Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, __  
__Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, __  
__Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, __  
__Shrewd Slytherin, from fen, __  
__They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, __  
__They hatched a daring plan__  
__To educate young sorcerers__  
__Thus Hogwarts School began.__  
__Now each of these four founders__  
__Formed their own house, for each__  
__Did value different virtues__  
__In the ones they had to teach.__  
__By Gryffindor, the bravest were__  
__Prized far beyond the rest; __  
__For Ravenclaw, the cleverest__  
__Would always be the best; __  
__For Hufflepuff, hard workers were__  
__Most worthy of admission; __  
__And power-hungry Slytherin__  
__Loved those of great ambition.__  
__While still alive they did divide__  
__Their favorites from the throng, __  
__Yet how to pick the worthy ones__  
__When they were dead and gone?__  
__Twas Gryffindor who found the way, __  
__He whipped me off his head__  
__The founders put some brains in me__  
__So I could choose instead!__  
__Now slip me snug about your ears, __  
__I've never yet been wrong, __  
__I'll have a look inside your mind__  
__And tell where you belong!_

_Everyone clapped as the hat finished its song._

"Adams, Bridgette!" said Professor Flitwick. A small girl with a brunette ponytail stumbled out of line and pulled the hat over her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. Bridgette ran to the Ravenclaw Table as they cheered for her.

_I waited until they finally called "Potter, Brittany!" forward. I leaned on the edge of the bench to see Brittany put the hat on. _

_Seconds later, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," and Brittany came and sat next to me. I smiled and gave my little sister a hug. _

"Way to go, Brit!" said Andrea.

"Yeah, it's no surprise," said Guinn, "you're a Potter and half Weasley to boot."

"Weasley, Jacob," Professor Flitwick called. Jacob shuffled forward and the hat was put on his head.

It sat there for maybe half a second, and then it called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

_Jacob came and sat with us just as Professor McGonagall got up to make her speech._

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. First Years should note the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Also, the Village is closed to all below Third Year," she said. "Quidditch Tryouts are being held in a few weeks. See Madame Hooch or your house's Quidditch Captain for more information."

"Are you going to tryout for Seeker, Jules?" asked Rob, "Cindy Wood left last year and we could really use you."

"Yeah, I was thinking about it," I said, "Dad said I should."

"He's right. Quidditch is in your blood," he said, "He and Aunt Ginny both played. So did Uncle Ron, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Fred, and Uncle George. Your Grandpa Potter did too, didn't he?"

"Yeah, they did, but I'm not sure if I should Seek or Chase. They need two Chasers since Dan and Margie left too," I said, "You're staying on as Keeper, right?"

"Yeah, I am," he said.

"Julie, I was thinking of trying out for Chaser too, what do you think," Andrea cut in.

"You should," I said, "I've seen you fly."

"R—really? You think I'd make it?" she asked.

"Andrea, you're a Weasley, of course you'll make it," I smiled.

_I really thought that Andrea would make an awesome Chaser. Uncle Ron kept, after all. Aunt Hermione is afraid of brooms, but Andrea is really good. She was best in our Flying Lesson, next to me, that is. I may sound arrogant, but everyone agrees with me. The only reason I didn't tryout before, is because the Seeking position hasn't opened up until this year. Cindy Wood, Oliver Wood's daughter, had it until last year, and she got it when I was a First Year. Also, I don't fancy Chasing, but I'd do it as backup if I don't make Seeker. _

_Professor McGonagall finished her speech and sat down. There was no new staff because Professor Shacklebolt was still teaching DADA. The curse was lifted when Dad killed Voldemort. _

_The food was excellent as usual. No one really talked because we were all eating. Finally, the dessert plates vanished and Professor McGonagall bid everyone Goodnight. Rob led Brittany and Jacob because he was made Prefect, and the rest of us trudged up to Gryffindor Tower together. _

_We reached the Fat lady minutes later. Apparently the new password was "pixie dust." _

"G'night Rob. 'night, Jacob," I said.

"G'night girls," they said together.

_Andrea, Guinn, Maggie, Diana, and I headed for the Girls' stairs. Brittany was probably already in her dorm with her fellow First years. Maggie left us at the Second year girls' dorm, while the rest of us went up to the Fourth year girls' dorm. Our roommates Violet Finnegan and Mahdvi Thomas were already there. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
_

* * *

**A/N: ** _Well? Did you like it? I'm not crazy about this chapter, but it needs to be there. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. Probably just teenage angst or something. R&R!!! As always, no flames!_

**A/N on edit: **_Just so you know, I'm putting Julie's thoughts in italics to separate them from the dialogue. I'm going with the idea that adult Julie is narrating and looking back on her past. If you think something should or shouldn't be italicized, please let me know so I can fix it! As always, RandR!! I'm using the sorting song from __Goblet of Fire__ because I was too lazy to come up with one on my own. It's less recognizable than __Sorcerer's Stone__ anyway. _


	4. Parents Should Never Be Teachers

_What happens when your dad is the Boy Who Lived, your mom is a famous Auror, and you have so many cousins, and close family friends' children that you don't even remember which ones are your brothers and sisters? Follow Julie Potter into her fourth year at Hogwarts as she encounters friends, enemies, Hogsmeade visits, and preparing for OWLs. BTW: I suck at summaries so just read to find out. __Post-Hogwarts  
_

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry for the lack of updates in a while! School was taking a toll for a while, but now things are settling down again. I guess that's what being a Freshman is all about.  
_

* * *

_It was Tuesday morning and I awoke with a smile. Everything was as it should be: I was the first one up and would be for at least 20 minutes. Andrea rolled over in bed and muttered something about spiders roller skating. I laughed to myself and climbed out of bed. _

"Fourth Year Schedules," said Rob, handing them to me.

"Ugh, Double Potions with the Slytherins first," I groaned.

"Why's that a bad thing?" asked Brittany.

"Beatrice Malfoy is a Slytherin," I answered, glancing over at the Slytherin table.

"Julie," said Andrea, "is that Uncle Harry?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Up at the Staff table taking to Professor McGonagall," she said.

I squinted. I would recognize those glasses anywhere. "Why is he here?" I said, "Shouldn't he be killing Death Eaters or something?"

At that precise moment, Professor McGonagall got up to make an announcement. "As a few of you have noticed," she began, "Professor Shacklebolt was not at the Feast last night. He has decided to return to the Auror Office at the Ministry, and will be replaced by non other than Mr. Harry Potter. I trust you will all make him feel welcome once more. Thank you."

"When do we have Defense?" I asked.

"This afternoon," said Diana.

"We should be heading to the dungeons. C'mon Julie," said Guinn.

"I'll meet you there," I said, "I need to have a word with _Professor Potter._"

* * *

He saw me before I even got there.

"Hullo, Miss Potter," he said.

"Dad," I blurted, "why are you here?"

"Professor McGonagall just told you," he answered, gathering his things.

"I know, but shouldn't you be killing Death Eaters or something?" I asked.

"For the last time, I don't kill Death Eaters for a living, and to answer your question, Kingsley (Professor Shacklebolt to you) is an old friend of mine, and he asked if I wouldn't mind filling in for him."

"But why you? Why not Mum or Uncle Ron or somebody?" I asked.

"Julie, you're going to be late. I'll see you this afternoon," he said as if he couldn't hear me.

"You do know that Malfoy is going to rag on me for the rest of my life," I said before turning my back and leaving

* * *

"What'd he say?" Andrea asked across our table in potions.

"Apparently Professor Shacklebolt is an old friend of his and asked if he would fill in for him," I said angrily.

"Hey Potter!" Beatrice yelled for the whole class to hear, "that was your dad, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but at least he has a job," I called back, "Your dad is just rich."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she said, fingering the sterling silver clasp of her robes.

_I shook my head and continued mashing my beetle eyes. _

"Now, now, Students," said Professor Slughorn (_I couldn't think of anything original!_), "let's try for some of that House Unity, huh?"

"You'd never catch me getting matey with the Slytherins," I whispered. Everyone snickered.

The rest of the class went by with nothing but snide remarks from the Slytherins. I was grateful when the bell rang.

* * *

_Next was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and the Ravenclaws. That went pretty smoothly. Now we were heading to lunch. _

"Today's been interesting, huh Julie?" said Guinn.

"Yeah," I said, "it has."

We seated ourselves at the Gryffindor table and talked about what we thought Dad was going to teach us.

"D'ya think he'll tell us how he defeated Voldemort?" asked Diana.

"Doubtful," I said, "he doesn't even talk about it to his own children let alone other people's."

"All he said about it is that a lot of innocent people died and it's his job to teach us how to defend ourselves properly," Rob commented.

"You had his class already???" I said.

"Yeah, last period," he said, before taking a bite out of a biscuit.

"Speaking of which…," I said, as I pointed towards my dad walking down the aisle to, what I supposed, prepare for our class.

"Good lesson, Professor," said Rob as he passed.

"Thanks, Rob," he said, "and we're out of the classroom so you can call me Uncle Harry again." He smiled as he said this.

"Are we allowed to call you Dad?" I asked on behalf of Brittany and myself.

"Well, I suppose…" he said, grinning, "See you in a bit."

"By, Professor!" I called.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, what do you think? It has a plot now! Yay for stories with plots! Anyway, R&R!!!_

**A/N on edit: **_Hehe, I forgot I made Harry the DADA teacher. In Chapter 6 I wrote him as the Headmaster. I'm a smart one!!! Oh well, now off to more editing :D!_


	5. Quidditch TryOuts

_What happens when your dad is the Boy Who Lived, your mom is a famous Auror, and you have so many cousins, and close family friends' children that you don't even remember which ones are your brothers and sisters? Follow Julie Potter into her fourth year at Hogwarts as she encounters friends, enemies, Hogsmeade visits, and preparing for OWLs. BTW: I suck at summaries so just read to find out. __Post-Hogwarts_

Disclaimer: I own all but the things you recognize. JKR is a genius and shall be honored as such.

* * *

_It was Friday evening and Andrea and I were huddled together on the Quidditch Pitch waiting for tryouts to begin. I could see Dad sitting up in the stands watching us. I was trying out for seeker and Andrea for chaser. _

"Seekers, I'm going to try you two at a time with the snitch. Chasers will practice with the team while that's going on," called Captain Samantha Finnegan, "Potter and Smith, you're up first."

I gulped and nodded. Andrea smiled and I saw Rob wink. I smiled weakly and mounted my broom.

"At the whistle, I'll release the snitch. I'll hold you a few seconds and then you can go. 3-2-beep!" Samantha called.

_She released the tiny golden ball, and when the snitch had gotten enough time, we kicked off. Rob flew off to the hoops and the Chasers grabbed the Quaffle and started passing back and forth. _

_The rest of the seeker hopefuls watched with excitement. Jack Smith flew off to the other end of the pitch while I took to staying where I was. Suddenly, I saw a glint of gold by the hoops at the other end from Rob and the chasers. Smith saw it too and we were neck and neck. I put on a burst of speed, went into a dive and felt my hand close around a little metal ball. I pulled out just in time and waved my hand around in the air. _

"That's the fastest catch I've ever seen," Samantha said, landing next to me, "NEXT!"

_I joined Dad in the stands and watched Andrea tryout with the rest of the team, minus beaters. She was pretty good, I must say. _

"So, what'd you think, Dad?" I asked.

"I'm a teacher, so I can't say, but I have to say you were much better that Jack. He was busy checking out Danielle Wood until he saw that you were already in a dive," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he said, ruffling my hair, "and by the looks of these two up now, I'd say you have a fairly good chance of making the team, what with being a Potter and Weasley."

"Yeah," I said, eyeing the Seekers above me.

I looked towards the goal posts and saw a blur of fiery red hair score a goal for the about 20th or so time. I smiled as I saw the surprised look on Rob's face as he missed the Quaffle. Andrea had never really shown much interest in Quidditch. We all thought she would be like Aunt Hermione: afraid of brooms.

"Is that Andrea?!" Dad asked.

"The hair makes her kind of obvious, Dad," I said.

"I know, but is that the same girl that, two summers ago, wouldn't go on a broom if her life depended on it?" he asked again.

"She must've pulled a Mum and secretly practiced in the orchard when nobody was watching," I commented, "because in first year she was OK."

"That must be it," he answered.

Just as he finished, Andrea flew down to us with a huge smile on her face, Rob at her heels.

"That was—," she started

"Bloody hell, Andrea," Rob spat out as he landed next to her.

"AMAZING!!!" she finished.

"I never knew you could do that!" I said as we headed back to the castle.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Dad said.

"Dad, we don't even know if we've made the team yet.

"Yeah," Rob said, "Sam doesn't take much to divas."

"DIVAS?!" Andrea and I both blurted out.

"I'm not saying you guys were showing off, but Sam doesn't usually go for the ones who celebrate a good tryout."

"Well that's encouragement," I said sarcastically.

"Well, my advice is to just don't act too cocky in the Common Room tonight," Rob said exasperatedly.

* * *

_One Week Later…_

**Gryffindor Quidditch Team 2013**

**Chasers:**

Finnegan, Samantha-Captain

Weasley, Andrea

Wood, Danielle

**Keeper:**

Weasley, Robert

**Beaters:**

McGlaggan, Hugh

Thomas, Derek

**Seeker:**

Potter, Julianna

_Please report to the Quidditch Pitch on Saturday for a brief meeting about the season as well as our first practice!_

"We made the team!" squealed Andrea.

"I know!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Cool, that means the pressure's off me to represent our family on the team!" said Rob sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," I said, giving him a playful shove.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ awww!!! I like happy endings!!! Well, maybe that was a tiny little cliffy… So, hope you guys like it, and sorry for not posting in like forever! Registration for the 06-07 school year is here and I was applying for enriched (honors) English and American History… sounds like fun, doesn't it? Oh well… I'm not crazy about this chapter and I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story… Let's just say the plot doesn't exist. If you have ideas, please feel free to review, but as always, NO FLAMES!!! I'm very proud of my spelling and grammar skills, thank you very much!_

**A/N for edit: **_Wow, never mind the fact that I'm proud my spelling and grammar skills. I'm having to edit all the chapters now. Woohoo!_


	6. A Foul Voice In the Air

**A/N: **_Sorry for not updating in ages! Things have been pretty hectic cover the last year and a half. I ended up not being accepted for Honors English and US History, so I didn't have to deal with that, but Sophomore classes are much or difficult than Freshman ones. Anyway, I almost debated passing this story over to someone else, but I think I can manage it now because it's summer vacation and all. Also, I plan on editing the previous chapters for spelling errors and such. Enjoy! _

* * *

_ As I lay in my four-poster that night, I started to think, "life's pretty boring when your life pretty much mirrors your parents'. I mean, both my parents were on the quidditch team and had a close-knit group of friends, and every time I interact with adults it's always "You look just like your mother!" "We should expect great things from you! Look at your father!" What if I don't want to live up to society's expectations? Maybe I'm just being an angsty teenager, but why did I have to come from a family that has to live up to high expectations? Dad keeps track of my marks like a hawk. If I were to ever drop below an O it'd be World War IV. In all honesty, I love my parents, but I want to be my own person for once. Let Brittany, Jessie, or the one of the triplets be the poster child for the Potter family. Oh well, good thing tomorrow's Saturday or I'd never be able to concentrate in classes, since its 3:00am." _

* * *

"Good morning, Robert," I said cheerily

"_Bonjour, ma cousine_," he replied.

"Any plans for today?"

"I thought I'd maybe go visit Hagrid then go down to the lake. Want to join me?"

"Sure, after some breakfast. Hagrid's food isn't exactly the most edible around."

"Hehe. Oh, your dad wanted to see you in his office. I ran into him in the Great Hall."

"What for? Did he say?"

"No, but he seemed a little worried."

"Well thanks for relaying the message. I'll hopefully see you later."

"Yeah. See you."

_What could Dad want to see me for? I don't think it's anything to do with Uncle Ron and the Death Eaters. I hope everyone's ok_.

* * *

_I made my way up to the DADA office and knocked on the door. _

"Come in," he said.

I opened the door and sat in the chair in front of the desk. Hedwig hooted softly in her sleep.

"Rob told me you wanted to see me," I told him.

"Yes. Uncle Ron and the others came upon some information that concerned you," he said gravely.

"Me? Why me?" I asked.

"We're not certain, but I believe it may have something to do with the Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy especially," he said.

"So, what, do I have to go into hiding like Grandpa and Grandma Potter?" I asked again.

"Not yet, but I caution you to keep a sharp eye, Julianna, especially on Beatrice Potter. It wouldn't surprise me if she was helping them," he said, looking at me over his wire-rimmed spectacles.

"You needn't worry, Dad. I'm 14 afterall," I commented.

"That's what concerns me," he said, "you're more like me than you know. I was pretty self-confident at your age, to the point of recklessness almost."

"Dad, I'll be fine," I said.

"Alright, but I still want you to be aware of your surroundings. Always keep your wand with you, and never go anywhere alone. Oh, and keep an eye on your sister too, but don't tell her anything," he said, "oh, and write to your mother. She's pretty worried."

"Will do," I said, "trust me, Dad. I'll be OK. Don't worry."

"It's my job to worry. I'm your father," he laughed.

"OK, bye Dad. I'll see you later," I said with a smile.

_On the outside, I put on heirs or bravery. On the inside I was scared to death. Me? Wanted by the Death Eaters? I guess it's possible when you're the eldest of the Chosen One's children._

* * *

**A/N: **_I have a plot!!! Yay for me!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I can't believe I have a plot line now after 1 ½ years. Anyway, review and I will love you forever!! Toodles, Laura. _

**A/N on edit: **_I changed this chapter so that it takes place in the DADA office like it's supposed to. I originally wrote it in the Headmaster's office because I didn't remember that Harry was the DADA teacher and McGonagall was the Headmistress. Sorry for any confusion! Also, I'll be gone quite a bit this summer, so chapters will be few and far between unless I decide to pass it on to someone else or make it a joint story with one of my school friends. Have a good summer you guys! Also, if anyone didn't understand "ma cousine", it's French for "my cousin (female)." _


End file.
